Harry Potter and the Circle of Fire
by TelumendilTaurelasse
Summary: ***UPDATE*** chapter 3 of HPatCoF!!! FINALLY!
1. Fear in the Night

1 Harry Potter and the Circle of Fire  
  
Harry Potter lay awake, flat on his back, breathing hard. He wiped cold sweat off his forehead, feeling the throbbing inside his very mind grow and grow. He felt the frantic beating of his heart. He shook his head violently to rid it of the images that had lodged themselves there, as if a white-hot iron had been thrust inside his mind, branding them there for eternity. The blurred images shifted and blended together in his mind, but did not vanish. Images of his worst fears, wrenched at his mind, his soul. Trying to calm down, he reasoned with himself. It had only been a dream. Why should he pay attention to the blurred happenings inside his mind? As he lay, breathing slowing now, he heard the rain and wind lashing at his bedroom window. The tempestuous weather was a mirror of Harry's emotions, the turmoil inside him, the feelings the dream had evoked in corners of his brain he didn't know existed. He shook his head. Why was he so wound up about a dream? He had long ago given up on believing dreams. He settled down, attempting sleep, but found it impossible due to the lashing rain and howling wind, and the images still swimming around in the depths of his mind. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, he flicked on the lamp. If he couldn't sleep, he may as well read, or try to get some of his homework done. He chose the latter, because in the day he barely had time to breathe, let alone complete his homework. His Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and his cousin Dudley were the most unpleasant people Harry knew, unless you counted Voldemort, the Dementors or even the Potions master, Professor Snape of Harry's school; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
When morning finally came, slicing its pink and gold fingers through the black shadows of night, Harry got straight up, glancing around his bedroom, suddenly flooded with sunlight. He had not forgotten the incidents of the previous night, and didn't intend to. Even as he moved, blinking blearily in the morning light, his confused brain was turning the details over, though hard as he tried, he could not remember all of the details. They floated aimlessly around in Harry's troubled mind like dark spectres, confusing and almost frightening him. He shook his head, his brain still subconsciously linking all the details of the dream together. Even as Harry ate breakfast, washed up, mowed the lawn, cleaned the house, his mind was at work. 


	2. If Dreams Could Come True

Harry Potter and the Circle of Fire  
  
Chapter 2 – If Dreams Could Come True  
  
The harder Harry's mind worked on the finer details of the dream, the less clear the images seemed to become. Harry was confused. He didn't understand what the dream had meant. Was it a warning? Or just an irrelevant, blurred dream that had come about due to Harry's worrying? Because he was worried. He was worried about Lord Voldemort. He was worried about Sirius. He was worried about his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He was worried about his own safety. His life had been turned upside down after the end of the fourth year at Hogwarts, when he had met Lord Voldemort, had helped, through a drop of his blood, to restore the Dark Lord to power. He still shuddered to think of what his blood had done. Even two months after the event, Harry still suffered from sleeplessness worrying where Voldemort was, what he was doing, how he was using his newly recovered strength. When Harry got back to school he would tell Ron and Hermione about this event, providing he still remembered the finer details. As luck would have it, he would be visiting Ron very soon, and Hermione would be there as well, not to mention Hermione's little sister Helena, Ron's little sister Ginny, and all of Ron's older brothers. Harry would have talked to his best friends then, but how he would get time alone from the noisy, friendly Weasley family to talk with Ron and Hermione, he hadn't a clue. He had one day left to sort out this slight problem before Ron and his father would be picking him up.  
  
***  
  
It had been three days now since Harry had arrived at the Weasleys' cosy country home. He had spent most of that time settling in, re-acquainting himself with Ron's two oldest brothers Bill and Charlie, and listening to Helena and Hermione talk excitedly to everybody about everything. And he still hadn't spoken to either Ron or Hermione. He sometimes spent a little time alone, away from everybody else, just to think. Both Ron and Hermione were becoming suspicious of Harry's withdrawn and quiet behaviour, for usually he was light-hearted and fun, not solitary and distant. On the very last day before the return to school, Harry vanished to his favourite retreat at the Weasley house, the bottom of the garden, behind a group of tangled trees, each competing for space and dominance of the garden. Whilst everyone was caught up in the hustle and bustle of packing for the next day, Ron slipped off to find Harry, worried about how withdrawn he had been for the past few days. When Ron finally stumbled across Harry, quite by accident, he was looking to find his favourite place. The small space behind the trees, exactly where Harry was.  
  
"Oy! You're not meant to be here. This is MY place!" Ron huffed when he found somebody else in his favourite place.  
  
"OK, OK, no need to get angry!" Harry's voice came through the darkness.  
  
"HARRY! What're you doing here?  
  
"Exactly the same as you. Thinking!" replied Harry.  
  
"Harry," said Ron, his voice becoming suddenly serious, "What's wrong? You've been withdrawn like this ever since you came here! At first we thought it was just because you were tired from the journey, but after a few days me and Hermione started to think there was something wrong."  
  
"Oh, right," said Harry,  
  
"It's nothing much, nothing much at all,"  
  
"You sure?" asked Ron, suspicion in his voice  
  
"Yes! Well, no," admitted Harry, "A few days before I came here I had this really weird dream. It was all blurred shapes, and Voldemort…" he trailed off, ignoring the fact that Ron flinched visibly when he said "Voldemort".  
  
"Oh, er…" Ron couldn't think of what to say. He had never seen his best friend looking so terrified and vulnerable before in his life. Harry's green eyes were wide with fright, sweat forming visibly on his forehead as he stared at Ron. And Ron couldn't offer help.  
  
"Ron, don't mention this conversation to anyone. Anyone at all," Harry said, the fear making his voice catch in his throat.  
  
"Not, not even Hermione?" asked Ron uncertainly. Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"No. Not even Hermione. I'll tell her in my own time, OK?" he said  
  
"OK," Ron answered, uncertainly, "But…but…" he trailed off, catching sight of Harry's face.  
  
"Leave it Ron," Harry muttered.  
  
***  
  
The next day dawned, warm and sunny. Harry was awake hours before everyone else, staring out of the window with a worried look in his eyes. When Ron finally awoke, Harry was still in that same position, his mind off somewhere else, the same thought constantly running through his brain, invading his thoughts; "If dreams could come true…"  
  
The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Helena were rushing madly around, sorting last minute things, removing the jokes and tricks Fred and George had hidden in every place possible, running around trying to find text books, bags, robes, everything. And all the time the same thought seemed to be shattering Harry's brain; "If dreams could come true…"  
  
He was only paying half of his attention to the hustle and bustle of preparing for school, only paying the slightest bit of notice to Ron's little sister Ginny following him around like a little sheep, only the tiniest bit of attention as everybody piled into a car of some sort to take them to King's Cross. Hermione kept casting suspicious looks in Harry's direction, Ron worried looks. The car juddered along country lanes, and ran smoothly over main roads. To Harry, caught in his own mind, it seemed that the journey passed in an instant. Within no time, it seemed, the car had drawn up outside the station and the porter was unloading the many trunks, the two large owl cages, carrying them into the station.  
  
***  
  
Later on, when everybody was on the Hogwarts Express, travelling to school, Harry seemed to return to his senses. It was as if he was waking up from a deep, dreamless sleep. Ron looked at him worriedly, Hermione suspiciously. Harry looked back at them, in complete silence. As Harry opened his mouth to speak, the compartment door was pulled violently open. The three friends glanced up, and saw, standing in the doorway, Draco Malfoy, and his two cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked coolly. Malfoy glanced around, his pale, silver-grey eyes settling on Hermione's younger sister.  
  
"Ah, look at this," he drawled, "Another Mudblood!" Hermione ignored this, and Helena appeared to, but Ron took it seriously.  
  
"You can shut up, Malfoy," snarled Ron, getting to his feet and advancing on Malfoy menacingly. Malfoy shrank back slightly. He knew that Ron could, and most definitely would beat him if a fight were started, even with Crabbe and Goyle. Ron's sheer temper and momentum mixed with Harry's sharp mind and quick reflexes was a dangerous combination. Instead he settled for verbal assault.  
  
"Oh, how touching," he drawled, icily, lazily, "Ickle Weasel's sticking up for the Mudblood duo,"  
  
"Shut the hell up Malfoy!" hissed Ron  
  
"Leave it Ron," Hermione urged, in a whisper. He ignored her, advancing further toward Malfoy. Malfoy looked at Ron, his eyes slightly betraying the unwavering, icy image, showing fear for a split second. Then he left.  
  
"Nice one Ron!" said Harry, clapping his best friend on the shoulder.  
  
"I told you to leave it!" Hermione muttered, angrily, glancing at Helena, who seemed completely unruffled by Malfoy's little assault.  
  
"Hermione, forget it!" Harry said, looking straight into Hermione's eyes. She shuddered slightly. The intense green of those eyes was frightening when directed straight at you. Harry didn't notice, but turned away, back to Ron.  
  
"We're going to be at Hogwarts soon," cried Hermione excitedly, a few minutes later.  
  
"Wow!" shrilled Helena  
  
"Oh God, here we go! We've got a regular little Hermione-a-like here haven't we!" Ron grinned.  
  
"Very funny," laughed Helena, reddening slightly. Hermione shot a look at Ron, who ignored it.  
  
*** 


	3. If Dreams Could Come True

Harry Potter and the Circle of Fire  
  
Chapter 2 – If Dreams Could Come True  
  
The harder Harry's mind worked on the finer details of the dream, the less clear the images seemed to become. Harry was confused. He didn't understand what the dream had meant. Was it a warning? Or just an irrelevant, blurred dream that had come about due to Harry's worrying? Because he was worried. He was worried about Lord Voldemort. He was worried about Sirius. He was worried about his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He was worried about his own safety. His life had been turned upside down after the end of the fourth year at Hogwarts, when he had met Lord Voldemort, had helped, through a drop of his blood, to restore the Dark Lord to power. He still shuddered to think of what his blood had done. Even two months after the event, Harry still suffered from sleeplessness worrying where Voldemort was, what he was doing, how he was using his newly recovered strength. When Harry got back to school he would tell Ron and Hermione about this event, providing he still remembered the finer details. As luck would have it, he would be visiting Ron very soon, and Hermione would be there as well, not to mention Hermione's little sister Helena, Ron's little sister Ginny, and all of Ron's older brothers. Harry would have talked to his best friends then, but how he would get time alone from the noisy, friendly Weasley family to talk with Ron and Hermione, he hadn't a clue. He had one day left to sort out this slight problem before Ron and his father would be picking him up.  
  
***  
  
It had been three days now since Harry had arrived at the Weasleys' cosy country home. He had spent most of that time settling in, re-acquainting himself with Ron's two oldest brothers Bill and Charlie, and listening to Helena and Hermione talk excitedly to everybody about everything. And he still hadn't spoken to either Ron or Hermione. He sometimes spent a little time alone, away from everybody else, just to think. Both Ron and Hermione were becoming suspicious of Harry's withdrawn and quiet behaviour, for usually he was light-hearted and fun, not solitary and distant. On the very last day before the return to school, Harry vanished to his favourite retreat at the Weasley house, the bottom of the garden, behind a group of tangled trees, each competing for space and dominance of the garden. Whilst everyone was caught up in the hustle and bustle of packing for the next day, Ron slipped off to find Harry, worried about how withdrawn he had been for the past few days. When Ron finally stumbled across Harry, quite by accident, he was looking to find his favourite place. The small space behind the trees, exactly where Harry was.  
  
"Oy! You're not meant to be here. This is MY place!" Ron huffed when he found somebody else in his favourite place.  
  
"OK, OK, no need to get angry!" Harry's voice came through the darkness.  
  
"HARRY! What're you doing here?  
  
"Exactly the same as you. Thinking!" replied Harry.  
  
"Harry," said Ron, his voice becoming suddenly serious, "What's wrong? You've been withdrawn like this ever since you came here! At first we thought it was just because you were tired from the journey, but after a few days me and Hermione started to think there was something wrong."  
  
"Oh, right," said Harry,  
  
"It's nothing much, nothing much at all,"  
  
"You sure?" asked Ron, suspicion in his voice  
  
"Yes! Well, no," admitted Harry, "A few days before I came here I had this really weird dream. It was all blurred shapes, and Voldemort…" he trailed off, ignoring the fact that Ron flinched visibly when he said "Voldemort".  
  
"Oh, er…" Ron couldn't think of what to say. He had never seen his best friend looking so terrified and vulnerable before in his life. Harry's green eyes were wide with fright, sweat forming visibly on his forehead as he stared at Ron. And Ron couldn't offer help.  
  
"Ron, don't mention this conversation to anyone. Anyone at all," Harry said, the fear making his voice catch in his throat.  
  
"Not, not even Hermione?" asked Ron uncertainly. Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"No. Not even Hermione. I'll tell her in my own time, OK?" he said  
  
"OK," Ron answered, uncertainly, "But…but…" he trailed off, catching sight of Harry's face.  
  
"Leave it Ron," Harry muttered.  
  
***  
  
The next day dawned, warm and sunny. Harry was awake hours before everyone else, staring out of the window with a worried look in his eyes. When Ron finally awoke, Harry was still in that same position, his mind off somewhere else, the same thought constantly running through his brain, invading his thoughts; "If dreams could come true…"  
  
The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Helena were rushing madly around, sorting last minute things, removing the jokes and tricks Fred and George had hidden in every place possible, running around trying to find text books, bags, robes, everything. And all the time the same thought seemed to be shattering Harry's brain; "If dreams could come true…"  
  
He was only paying half of his attention to the hustle and bustle of preparing for school, only paying the slightest bit of notice to Ron's little sister Ginny following him around like a little sheep, only the tiniest bit of attention as everybody piled into a car of some sort to take them to King's Cross. Hermione kept casting suspicious looks in Harry's direction, Ron worried looks. The car juddered along country lanes, and ran smoothly over main roads. To Harry, caught in his own mind, it seemed that the journey passed in an instant. Within no time, it seemed, the car had drawn up outside the station and the porter was unloading the many trunks, the two large owl cages, carrying them into the station.  
  
***  
  
Later on, when everybody was on the Hogwarts Express, travelling to school, Harry seemed to return to his senses. It was as if he was waking up from a deep, dreamless sleep. Ron looked at him worriedly, Hermione suspiciously. Harry looked back at them, in complete silence. As Harry opened his mouth to speak, the compartment door was pulled violently open. The three friends glanced up, and saw, standing in the doorway, Draco Malfoy, and his two cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked coolly. Malfoy glanced around, his pale, silver-grey eyes settling on Hermione's younger sister.  
  
"Ah, look at this," he drawled, "Another Mudblood!" Hermione ignored this, and Helena appeared to, but Ron took it seriously.  
  
"You can shut up, Malfoy," snarled Ron, getting to his feet and advancing on Malfoy menacingly. Malfoy shrank back slightly. He knew that Ron could, and most definitely would beat him if a fight were started, even with Crabbe and Goyle. Ron's sheer temper and momentum mixed with Harry's sharp mind and quick reflexes was a dangerous combination. Instead he settled for verbal assault.  
  
"Oh, how touching," he drawled, icily, lazily, "Ickle Weasel's sticking up for the Mudblood duo,"  
  
"Shut the hell up Malfoy!" hissed Ron  
  
"Leave it Ron," Hermione urged, in a whisper. He ignored her, advancing further toward Malfoy. Malfoy looked at Ron, his eyes slightly betraying the unwavering, icy image, showing fear for a split second. Then he left.  
  
"Nice one Ron!" said Harry, clapping his best friend on the shoulder.  
  
"I told you to leave it!" Hermione muttered, angrily, glancing at Helena, who seemed completely unruffled by Malfoy's little assault.  
  
"Hermione, forget it!" Harry said, looking straight into Hermione's eyes. She shuddered slightly. The intense green of those eyes was frightening when directed straight at you. Harry didn't notice, but turned away, back to Ron.  
  
"We're going to be at Hogwarts soon," cried Hermione excitedly, a few minutes later.  
  
"Wow!" shrilled Helena  
  
"Oh God, here we go! We've got a regular little Hermione-a-like here haven't we!" Ron grinned.  
  
"Very funny," laughed Helena, reddening slightly. Hermione shot a look at Ron, who ignored it.  
  
*** 


	4. Cold Malice

Harry Potter and the Circle of Fire  
  
Chapter 3 – Cold Malice  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Draco, Hermione etc…they are the creations of Ms J K Rowling (who I greatly admire by the way)…but I do however own Ravenne Malfoy, Helena Granger, Elanor Avadieres, Zenith Lunare and all the other first years in this story…plus the new DADA teacher…so DO NOT nick them without asking the One and Only, the Great Me, OK?? Thanks dudes!  
  
A/N: This is one of the worst chapters I've ever written but if you don't like it I'll improve it no problem. I've had to up the rating a little here 'cause of language, violence issues, and slightly adult references that might confuse the little 'uns among us…but it's not all that bad. There might be a TINY, TINY bit of romance coming up…maybe a bit of Ha/Hr…but I'm not promising and it really will be a TINY, TINY bit…no smut or anything…I feel weird writing smutfics/slashfics! Well, until the next time…read on and ENJOY!!! (Or not!)  
  
Soon, the Hogwarts express was drawing into Hogsmeade Station. Hermione was kneeling eagerly in her seat, ready to leave as soon as she possibly could. Helena glanced, equally eagerly, out of the window, hoping to see as much as she could even before getting into school. Ron on the other hand sat staring casually into space, and Harry was looking nonchalantly out of the window. Of course he was eager to get to school, but he was still puzzling over the dream from only two weeks ago. There were more important things on his mind than watching out for a quick view of Hogwarts in the distance.  
  
"Oy!" Ron called, tapping Harry on the shoulder, "We're here, come on, hurry up, I'm hungry!" Hermione laughed at Ron, talking about food, as usual.  
  
"Ron, you have a one track mind!" she grinned.  
  
As everybody clambered out of the carriages, Harry looked around at all the first year students milling around, looking worried. Harry remembered how he had been like that, five years ago. He had thought that nobody else had a care in the world. Now he knew that if the first years were thinking that, they were totally wrong.  
  
"Come on Harry! Hurry up, I'm really hungry!" groaned Ron. Harry grinned and followed Ron up to one of the horseless carriages. Hermione followed, after first making sure Helena found Hagrid and could go up to school across the lake in the traditional manner.  
  
A short while later, the carriages pulled up to the school. They stopped in front of the huge, wrought iron gates. The students piled out, rushing to the big oak doors. Everyone was ready for the Sorting of the new students into their Houses, followed by the start of term banquet, and a warm bed after a tiring day of travelling.  
  
Finally, everybody was inside the Hall, waiting impatiently for the Sorting to begin. Suddenly, a hush fell over the Hall as Professor McGonagall strode in, leading a group of anxious looking first years.  
  
"The Sorting is about to begin," she barked, "Fetch the stool, please."  
  
The school caretaker, Argus Filch, carried the stool in.  
  
"Thank you very much, Filch," said Professor McGonagall. She unrolled a scroll she held in her hand. As she did so, the old, battered hat on the stool twitched and began to sing:  
  
"I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
  
And ragged I may be,  
  
But I'm not all battered and useless,  
  
Put me on and you will see.  
  
*  
  
Pop me on, don't be afraid,  
  
I know where you should be,  
  
Which House will you go in?  
  
I'll know, put me on, trust me  
  
*  
  
You could belong in Gryffindor,  
  
All those who are courageous and brave,  
  
If I see these traits in you,  
  
Gryffindor is where you'll spend your days.  
  
*  
  
I could Sort you into Slytherin,  
  
Here you'll find those special friends,  
  
This is where the ambitious will go,  
  
IF you're power-loving and cunning no end  
  
*  
  
You could do well in Hufflepuff,  
  
If you are loyal and friendly of mind,  
  
If I see determination and willing in you,  
  
Hufflepuff is where you'll find your kind  
  
*  
  
Yet you could also be in Ravenclaw,  
  
If you possess a quick and clever mind,  
  
If you are clever, sharp-minded or wise  
  
In Ravenclaw, your friends you're sure to find  
  
*  
  
I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
  
And ragged I may be,  
  
But I'm not all battered and useless,  
  
Put me on and you will see"  
  
The Hall burst into applause, and Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding the scroll.  
  
"When I call your name, you are to come up to the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head. After you have been Sorted, proceed to your House Table. The table you should be at will become obvious." Professor McGonagall rapped out. The first year students looked around, worried.  
  
"Andrews, Lucy"  
  
A small, blonde haired girl walked forwards, shaking like a leaf. She picked up the Sorting Hat, and placed it on her head before sitting down on the stool.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" cried the hat. Lucy stumbled nervously towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"Artemis, Peter!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Avadieres, Elanor!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Edwards, Joseph!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Ellis, Samuel!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Elton, Jonathan!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Fells, Edward!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Ferris, Skye!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Field, Emma!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Gates, Simon!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
Helena was next. Harry felt Hermione tense a little next to him as her sister's name was called. Hermione looked pale and worried, Helena looked excited, but a little nervous.  
  
"Granger, Helena!"  
  
Helena strode determinedly up to the stool and sat down upon it. She sat there for what seemed an age to Harry, who was almost as anxious for Helena as Hermione was. Finally, the hat cried out:  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Hermione breathed a huge sigh of relief as her younger sister came to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione. The Sorting continued with:  
  
"Johnson, Sarah!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Karatov, Elena!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Kite, James!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Kitson, Jack!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Lunare, Zenith!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry looked up at the first years. A slim girl with pale blonde hair tied in a neat ponytail and sparkling, yet cold, silvery eyes was about to be Sorted. He couldn't believe the name called out:  
  
"Malfoy, Ravenne!"  
  
Harry glanced at Ron.  
  
"I thought Malfoy was an only child!" said Ron. "He has a sister???"  
  
At that moment the Sorting Hat screamed out:  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Ravenne went towards the Slytherin table, smirking.  
  
"Nice one Rav!" called Draco to his sister. He then looked straight in the direction of the Gryffindor table, but his voice dropped so Harry couldn't hear what his archenemy was muttering to the girl.  
  
"Serrati, Lucia!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
There were only two people left in line now ("Good, the food isn't far away then!" Ron grinned)  
  
"Wood, Christopher!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"And finally, Young, Mark!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
And the Sorting was over.  
  
"At last! I can eat!" Ron sighed.  
  
Harry wasn't listening. He kept glancing at Ravenne and Draco all through the meal. Ravenne kept looking at Helena with a very unpleasant sneer fixed on her face, her silver eyes glinting maliciously.  
  
***  
  
After the meal had finished, everybody rushed out of the Great Hall, towards their dormitories, looking forward to a good night's sleep. Harry, Ron and Hermione were among the last out. Malfoy and Ravenne were standing in wait.  
  
"Well look what we have here!" sneered Malfoy, lazily. "Double the Mudbloods, double the fun! Well, go ahead then Rav!" His eyes glinted evilly as he turned to his sister.  
  
"Listen to me, Mudblood!" Ravenne said sharply to Helena. "You dare do anything to me, anything at all, even speak to me, Lucia will personally spoil your stupid Mudblood face further, if that's possible."  
  
Lucia Serrati, who was standing next to Ravenne, on the opposite side to Malfoy, smiled evilly at Helena.  
  
They left. Helena seemed totally unperturbed by this little incident. It seemed Hermione had explained at least about being prepared for Draco Malfoy to insult her. Just then, one of the new Gryffindor first years came up to Helena, who was standing next to Hermione. Harry was trying to calm Ron down, for he had begun to advance on Malfoy the moment he had opened his mouth.  
  
"Hi!" said this first year, confidently. "Helena, if anybody like Ravenne gives you a hard time, I will definitely, personally make sure they never come near you again. I mean that, they're the most shallow, judgemental people I have ever associated with."  
  
Hermione looked at this first year, impressed. Another of the first years had come up behind the girl. She spoke to her.  
  
"Lunare, why don't you just shut up and go preach somewhere else?" asked the first year. Harry gaped at her. He recognised her as one of the new Gryffindors, so why was she behaving like a Slytherin?  
  
"Elanor. How nice to see you. I do have a first name, by the way," she said coolly, calmly.  
  
"So sorry, Zenith," sneered Elanor. Harry was appalled by this behaviour, so intervened.  
  
"Listen, Elanor," he said, menacingly. She would have to listen to him. He was a fifth year, and, small as he was, was a lot bigger than this girl. "You were Sorted into Gryffindor. Why, I don't know, but if you're in this House, you act like a member of this House. If you want to act like a Slytherin, go and ask Professor McGonagall to get you re-Sorted. You don't want to? OK, fine. That's sorted. Now act like a Gryffindor."  
  
Elanor reddened. She was obviously not used to anybody getting the better of her. She turned and walked off in the direction of the marble staircase, following some third year Gryffindors to the common room.  
  
"Well Harry. I've never known you act like that before!" said Hermione, a slight smile forming on her lips.  
  
"Nor have I!" Harry grinned. "She was just such a little bitch. I thought I'd better tell her who the boss actually is around here. 'Cause it's certainly not her!"  
  
"Some people do my head in!" Ron exclaimed, as the trio set off towards Gryffindor Tower, discussing the new first years and how they weren't supposed to behave like Elanor Avadieres.  
  
"Though we'd better let Ravenne off, 'cause she's a Malfoy and she can't help it really can she" Ron said.  
  
***  
  
The next morning woke the castle with the late summer sun smiling down (A/N: does that make sense???) on the walls of the great building. Harry rose early, and dressed, ready to go to breakfast long before everyone else. He attempted to wake Ron, but gave up when it was plain that Ron was only interested in getting as much sleep as was physically possible. Harry went down to the common room, where he found Hermione and Ginny already awake, sitting in chairs by the window, discussing something in rapid, hushed voices. Harry gave a slight cough to let them know he was there, and Hermione gave a jump.  
  
"Oh…hi Harry…" she said, sounding slightly shocked to find him up so early.  
  
"Hi 'Mione, hi Ginny" Harry answered.  
  
Ginny blushed furiously at being directly addressed by Harry like that.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked Harry  
  
"Oh, I left him upstairs…asleep, as usual!" Harry replied, grinning. "And I could ask you; where's Helena?"  
  
"Oh, she's gone off somewhere with Zenith, she was here a minute ago, she'll turn up soon enough!"  
  
A while later, Ron came into view, dragging his feet down the stairs from the boys' dormitories like some subnormal zombie.  
  
"Hi everyone," he said, sleepily, yawning  
  
"For goodness' sake Ron! We've all been up for about an hour you know!" Hermione retorted, by way of a morning greeting.  
  
"Friendly!" Harry grinned "PMS is it?"  
  
"Shut up Harry!" Hermione shot back, blushing slightly.  
  
Harry and Ron grinned at each other, then at Hermione.  
  
"Sorry," Harry shrugged, as they set off for breakfast.  
  
Later, in the Great Hall, when everybody was seated, eating breakfast, comparing new timetables and talking cheerfully, Hermione scanned the table for Helena, or Zenith, so she could ask her where her little sister was. Ron kept insisting that Hermione was being overprotective of her sister, but the truth was that Hermione was concerned about Lucia and Ravenne's threat of the night before. She didn't know the two girls well enough to know if they would carry out their threats, but, having had five years' experience of the Malfoys, she suspected that Ravenne may well act as well as speak.  
  
*** 


End file.
